


Love in a Window

by lunar47



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen ponders her relationship with Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in a Window

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Day By Drabble community on Livejournal. Prompt 5: A Rain streaked window.
> 
> Story takes place somewhere within season 3.

Gwen tied the heavy cloak around her shoulders before picking up the whicker basket filled with Morgana’s dresses. She would take them home with her tonight to mend and embroider. She didn’t mind the extra work, especially of this variety. There were a lot worse jobs in the world. _Like being Arthur’s manservant_. She smiled to herself. _Poor Merlin_ she thought.

She exited Morgana’s chambers and climbed down the steps leading out into the courtyard. About halfway down there was a small window that overlooked the prince’s training field. It was pouring outside and cold, the window was fogged slightly from the temperature difference. On a whim she stopped and looked out, not really expecting to see Arthur. But lo and behold, there he was with a few of his men.

He was attacking another knight with his sword, his shield easily deflecting an opposing blow. He won the match handedly and Gwen silently cheered for him. Merlin trotted over to Arthur to take his weaponry but slipped in the mud. He tried to keep his balance but gravity was winning. Grabbing on to the nearest thing, that being Arthur’s tunic, didn’t help much and only served to pull both of them down into the muck. Gwen couldn’t help but laugh out loud, startling some of the other servants walking up and down the staircase.

She composed herself and watched Arthur hit his manservant upside the head. But it was an affectionate gesture, not done with malice. It had become evident over the last few years just how much Merlin meant to him, even if he didn’t want it to show.

It was very much like Gwen’s own relationship with Arthur. Their mutual attraction came on slowly, more based in respect than anything else. But now that there was love, true love on both their sides, everything had become so much more difficult. They could only love each other from afar. It was taboo to do anything more. She knew she would never be Queen. And that one day Arthur would marry someone else and she would bear his children. It would break her heart but it would be what’s best for Camelot.

She turned and left the window.


End file.
